DE 199 56 961 A1 discloses a method for checking the effect of vibrations on the shaping and compacting of concrete articles which are produced in shock vibration finishers. For this purpose, measurement values of motion variables are recorded, which are correlated to the degree of compacting and/or the compacting time, and are recorded on the vibration finisher. The method makes it possible to compare nominal values and actual values recorded at reference points and to recognize deviations and to influence associated motion variables. The recording is done by acceleration sensors and measurement value processing associated with these.
DE 197 41 954 A1 discloses a method and a device for producing shaped concrete parts in which the intensity of vibration is dependent on the degree to which the mold is filled, and it is proposed to record the filling level of the mold by measuring the propagation time of waves emitted by a transmitter and reflected by the concrete filled in.
EP 1 064 131 B1 discloses a concrete compacting arrangement which comprises vibrating units which in each case generate a signal which corresponds to a vibration generated by the vibration generating device at the shell. This signal is forwarded to a controller through which a frequency converter is driven. It is also provided to connect the individual controllers to one another via data lines in order to provide mutual information exchange, and it is additionally proposed to couple a master computer to the data line so that each individual controller can be driven centrally.
DE 195 11 324 A1 discloses a method and a device for quality testing during the production of concrete bricks where the height of freshly produced concrete bricks is measured contactlessly here by means of distance measuring devices.
DE 44 00 839 A1 discloses a device for producing prefabricated concrete parts which has a number of vibrating frames. To achieve synchronous operation while avoiding the use of synchronizing shafts, sensor devices which are connected to an electronic control device are used in order to achieve synchronous vibration of at least two devices.
As a rule, the prior art only provides partial solutions which, in particular, are subject to interference with respect to the data transmission.